Miraculous Kitties
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: Strange things can happen in Paris. Do you think you can handle it?...You sure? Okay! First lets go back in time, then come to the present and learn my part of the story. Hope you like learning some strange things about the City of Lights!
1. The Stray and The Pet

**Another Miraculous** **Ladybug story inspired by a YouTube vid.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _In Pairs, you can find many things. Lights, dog's, people, deserts, pasta, friends, cats, love. These things might be common everywhere, but they are not the same here in Paris. Want to know how I know? Well, it's not because I just live here in Paris, I'm one of the things like no other in any other place but here. This is my story. But first I should give you an idea of what you might learn._

 _Things in Paris aren't always what they seem. You might see a cat with weird fur color like... purple for example. You might think that someone dyed the fur of their cat. Well, you probably guess wrong. I'll talk to you guys in a minuet again, but first you have to hear how and where this story started. This goes back to Paris in 1895, years after it was founded._

* * *

 **Back in May 15, 1895**

It's late morning in Paris and everyone was either finishing up breakfast or heading to work. It would've been another normal day except for one thing, a strange man. He wore a coat that covered his face and a fedora that covered his hair. He was heading towards the mayors house for who knows what. Some said to negotiate trading, others say he was looking for work. But he was there for none of those reasons.

When the man entered the house he was immediately greeted by the mayor and they went to his office to talk. "I suppose you came with what was needed? You know how this is important to me," said the mayor. The man nodded his head and pulled out a paper from his coat. "You just have to sign here and it will all be taken care of." The mayor took a feather pen out of his ink bottle and signed the paper. As he did, his signature was covered in light and trails of sparks soon flew out to the city.

As the mayor watched the lights fly through the still growing city, the mysterious man spoke. "Now those who were touched by this light will be transformed into either a cat or a dog and other magical things will happen in this city. But may I ask sir, why would you want to do this?" The mayor smiled slyly to himself but didn't turn away from the large window. "The world needs to be more interesting. This will certainly help." A few seconds later, cats and dogs and birds and other common animals filled the room, none a normal animal color.

"Dear citizens," the mayor said to the now transformed humans. "From this moment forward, you and your descendants will be part animal. You can transform back to your human form but only if there are no humans around, unless you love that person enough to be the love of your life. Of course you can transform around yourselves but you must keep this hidden. That is all. _Au revoir._ " The mayor made a shooing motion and all the creatures were gone. "This will be a secret passed down to all mayors but not their families or others," he said to the man.

The mysterious man left soon after and disappeared from Paris. Almost all animals glared at him as he walked out of town and out of their home. No one saw him since or knew why he and the mayor did it. And for those who knew the people who had transformed, they never heard from them but soon got a pet that was probably the people they once knew as humans.

* * *

 _So that's where the whole thing started. Those people who were transformed found out that they were immortal and at whatever human age they wanted they could stay like that for as long as we liked but none tried to leave the city. And there are some that can transform into two or even three animals! Hang on, you're about to find out what I am but I'll give you a hint. I'm a girl and can transform into one animal. After you learn where my part of the story began then the rest of the story will play out but you won't hear from me for a while._ A bientot _, see you soon!_

* * *

 **Modern Day Paris**

It was a late Sunday and the bakery was closed and silent with no movement except for the two cats. There was a male cat with blue fur and white paws and white stomach and paws and had a few specks of flour. And there was his mate who was a Siamese and had white hair and a few specks of red that almost looked like flowers and the tips of her tail and ears jet blue. The male looked out the window, closed the curtains, and walked behind the counter. After a brief light, the cats turned into humans with cat ears instead of regular ears at the top of their heads and tails.

The man wore a blue shirt and white pants with an apron, with brown hair and a mustache and the female wore a white Japanese dress with red flowers and had short jet blue hair. The man opened the door slightly and went back to the counter. Soon the bakery was filled with odd colored animals that turned into humans with still animal features. Sunday was the only day that the animals with owners could get normal food, even though they liked the food they gave them. Later on a whine came from the upper floor, the one where the cats stayed and sometimes their owner.

The female cat woman walked upstairs and headed towards a small cat bed that held a kitten. The kitten had red with black spotted fur around her eyes and on her stomach and paws. The rest of her was pure white and the bottom and inside of her ears were jet blue. The kittens mother tickled the belly of the kitten and it transformed into a human baby with cat ears and a tail. The baby wore a ladybug pajamas and had a little bit of jet blue hair. The infant was two weeks old and will stay with the family for a few more weeks.

The mother fed the crying baby and talked to it. "Ladybug is your real name, but our owner named you Marinette. Even after you leave me and your father will sneak out and visit you. And when we can we will be seen with our owners for reunions. We've already found a family that just had a baby girl that will take care of you. You will be loyal to her and she will love and take care of you. You'll be fine out there." The mother set the now sleeping baby down as it turned back into a kitten back into the cat bed and returned to the bakery.

* * *

A busy fashion designer and his cat walked to a meeting as an assistant cared for the cat's kitten. After a few weeks of being born the mother cat had died and at the same time the owner and his cat became far too busy to worry about a kitten. The kitten was black with the brightest and purest of green eyes while his father was grey with some yellow. Later at night the father cat went into the room where his child was and transformed into a man with cat ears and a tale with pale blonde hair, glasses, and a suit.

The man walked to his kitten son and ran his finger along its neck. It changed from a kitten to a baby boy with blonde hair and black pajamas and black ears and tail. The father gave his son a cold and unreadable stare and spoke. "My son, Chat Noir is your name but our owner and his workers will call you Adrien. I will be busy and so will you. You will appear in magazines and other things and become famous. You are my son and must do what I tell you so you will stay safe and you will barely leave the inside of the house."

The father looked at his child one last time as it turned back into a kitten and left the room and turned back into a cat, leaving his son alone and hopping to be too busy working with his owner to see the face that reminds him so much of his lost love.

* * *

At a phone company a male bird flew into a room where a female cat was just heading to a small bed in the room holding an infant that changed from a cat to a bird every now and then. The bird turned into a woman with feathers in her hair, tiny wings, and tail feathers and the cat turned into a man with cat ears and tail. The couple lifted the baby and rubbed its head and it soon turned into a baby girl with dirty blonde hair color, blue pajamas on, white cat ears, a white tail with a sky blue tip, and tiny wings that were blue with white feathers at the bottom.

"Her name is Songbird but our owners call her Mona," the mother said. "She will stay with us forever and be an amazing little thing," the father said. The couple smiled as the father transformed and left while the mother sang to her child, hopping the best for the future of the little thing.

* * *

 **Years Later**

Ladybug was in her cat form sleeping on her owners bed. Her owner, a young girl named Alya, was holding her in her arms as she snored softly onto the cats fur. A few minuets later an alarm rang from Alya's phone and the girl got up and got ready for school. From the bed Ladybug stretched as she watched her owner put on a plaid shirt with jeans and put on her glasses and talked to her cat. "Marinette, you are so lucky you don't have to go to school because I have a big test today. I wish I could take you with me." The girl picked up the cat and they headed to breakfast.

Alya put Ladybug down and picked up a fancy bowl and poured some milk in it along with another bowl that held a delicious breakfast for a cat. As the best friends ate, Alya's parents got ready for work as their daughter tried to do some last minuet studying. Before Alya left Ladybug rubbed her neck against her leg. "Oh right! Can't forget your collar." Alya knelt down and pulled out an expensive looking black collar with a pink buckle and Ladybugs info written in white on the inside.

As it was placed on her, Ladybug smiled with pride and mewed a goodbye as her owner left. She went through the cat door onto the balcony and transformed into her human form. She wore a pure white dress with a long red and black spotted sweater, and black and red spotted leggings with red and black bowed flats. Her short jet blue hair was held into two pony tails by red ribbons and she wore a ladybug mask. Her ears were pure white and so was her tail. Ladybug quietly watched as her owner ran to school and wondered what it would be like to go to school.

She touched the collar around her neck and sat on a porch swing and watched the clouds go by as a car came to a stop. The window rolled down and a black cats face popped out making her heart flutter. The black cat was none other than the famous cat model named Adrien. She knew he was magic just like her because they sometimes bumped into each other in town when going for a walk and when their owners weren't paying attention They would secretly talk like humans, but she would always mess up. But she's never seen him as human.

"Staring at your crush again?" Ladybug yelped as a violet pigeon landed next to her. Ladybug recognized the bird as her friend Viola who normally comes to keep her company while their owners were out for the day. "Can you please stop scaring me? It's getting old." "Where's the fun in that?" Ladybug sighed and shook her head as the pigeon tuned into a girl in a purple dress with blonde hair and purple and dark blue feathers and wings. The girls talked about how their owners said that it was the last day of school and how they would be home all day. They talked till they heard Alya come back during lunch break and Viola had to leave. Ladybug changed back into a cat and went to greet Alya.

* * *

Chat Noir ate his lunch miserably as he watched his owner and his father speed walk to the car and head to a meeting. Quickly he finished and ran to his room and transformed into a human. He had blonde hair, wore a sleeveless buttoned shirt with a green collar, black pants, a golden belt, and black an green boots with a black mask with black ears and tails. He wrote a note and hid it in his pocket and turned back into a cat as his owner's assistant came into the room. She took off his collar and placed it on his bed, placed a few toys in his room, and left.

Chat turned back into a human and opened the window and placed the note in his bed as he waited for one of his friends to come. Soon there was a flash of light outside of the window and a boy with brown with a hint of blue cat ears and tail and wore a blue mask, a red shirt, shorts, and sneakers. "Hey Bubbler." "You ready to become a stray?" "More than ready," Chat said as he and the Bubbler jumped out the window and turned into cats.

For an hour Chat and Bubbler stole some tasty foods, chased butterflies and other small animals and lived lives as strays. Even though Bubbler was always a stray and Chat was always a pet, they hanged out and did things strays did and enjoyed their freedom. Now today Chat was going to become a real stray. No more owners, no more rules, just relaxation.

After a while Bubbler led Chat to his new hang. They went through the city of Paris to a place where all stray cats liked to hang and meet up. There would be no birds, no dogs, no other magical creatures except cats. _Sounds like paradise,_ Chat thought as he dodged the feet of people walking to places. He hurried up and ran with Bubbler to his new hang.

* * *

Songbird was a blue, white bellied, sky blue pawed and ear and tail tipped cat that could turn into a bird and not just a human...and she was bored out of her mind! Her owners had scheduled a cat clothes fitting for a few hours after lunch and right now she was being forced into a dress that wasn't her style. When it was finally over and her purple and silver collar was removed she darted straight to her room.

She transformed into her human form and looked in a mirror. She wore a blue blouse with short ruffled sleeves and a several sky blue layered skirt with white lace at the bottom of the first layer, white leggings, sky blue knee high boots, a dirty blonde hair color with some of it pulled back into a small pony tail with feathers holding it up, and a white mask. Her blue ears and tail ended with sky blue and se had blue wings with white feathers at the bottom. She opened a window and transformed into her bird form and flew out the window.

She flew till she came to a tiny abandoned street and flew into an alleyway. There, a bunch of cats turned into humans or stayed as cats. She turned into a cat and rested on a few crates as a cat walked by. "Hey, half-stray," it said to her as she waved her tail hello. Since her owners thought she was just a cat, her bird side was free with no owner so everyone called her and others like her half-strays. The leader of the stray cats let her stay due to the fact she was half a stray.

Before she could fall into a deep sleep, she smelled something. She recognized the smell of the Bubbler, but there was the scent of a cat she barely knew. When the scents grew closer, she stood up to see Bubbler in human form with one of his pet friends, Chat Noir in his human form. "Hello Bubbler. Chat Noir," she said to them as they stopped in front of her and as she turned human. "I didn't know today was the day we would have another stray. But then again, my owners don't really leave time for me to wander in my thoughts." "Then why are you still with them?" Chat Noir asked the question like there was no need to think about it.

"Because," she said as she leaped down from her crates, "my parents love me and don't treat me in any way that makes me want to be a full stray." Chat looked down at the floor and Songbird realized her mistake. "But living as a stray is awesome," she said, trying to change the subject. She used her wings to help her and a few others to the roof to take a cat nap as Chat and Bubbler planed sneaking into the bakery on Sunday and steal some food.

* * *

"Marinette! I can't decide what to wear for the 'Hello Summer' party tonight! Which dress do you think is good enough?" Alya held out two dresses she had taken out of her closet to Ladybug and waited for her pet to chose. Ladybug knew how important the party was to her owner so she made sure she chose wisely. When she finally chose Alya kissed her on the head and went to change. When she came back she applied makeup and placed Ladybugs collar on the cats neck and left quickly to the party.

Ladybug turned into her human form and brushed her hair. When she was done she ran a finger along her collar and smiled. She went and opened a window to let the evening breeze in and stared out at the nighttime lights of Paris. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Ladybug saw movement and two glowing green eyes. _Yikes!_ was all that came to her mind.

* * *

Chat Noir was out on an evening walk on the top of the roofs of Paris alone when he saw her. She hadn't seen him yet so that gave him time to look at her. She had pure white ears and tail, short jet blue hair tied into two pony tails by red ribbons, a pure white dress with a long ladybug sweater, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. But then she looked in his direction and they were staring right at each other. "Whose there?" His heart fluttered at the sound of her voice that sounded like a beautiful melody.

Chat leaped out of the shadows and onto the platform in front of the window originally made for flowerbeds. " _Bonsoir_ , milady," Chat said as he lifted her hand to his face and brushed his lips over her soft, warm hand. " _Bonsoir_ ," she said as she retracted her hand. "Who are you? What's your cat name?" "My feline friends call me Chat Noir, and you, my beautiful kitty?" "Ladybug," the pretty creature said. _Ladybug...Beautiful,_ Chat thought as time slowed as he looked at her.


	2. Let Lose, Be A Stray

Ladybug looked at the black cat creature on the flowerbed platform that looked at her in a strange way. He eyed the collar around her neck and put a finger on it. "You're a pet." "And you're a stray, so you must leave." "But now, _mon seet_? When we just met," the creature named Chat Noir tilted his head and smiled at her. He went though the window and stepped into Ladybug's and Alya's room. "Nice," he said as he walked and sat on the bed. "Although I'd prefer it more open, this is good for a pet."

 _Who does this guy think he is?_ Ladybug started to get ticked off. "Stop using the word pet. I like to use the word companion." Chat chuckled at her use of words. "It still means you're a prisoner." Ladybug gasped. "How can you say that! I am given three meals a day, amazing baths-even though I hate water- a warm bed, and a lot of love, care and attention. What kind of prisoner is treated like that?" Ladybug turned away in a huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, Princess..." Chat said as he walked to turn her towards him. "That life sounds boring compared to the life as a stray. We don't have anything planned, don't just wait for owners, we don't even have any rules and barely any thought! We can just take naps all day, steal whatever we want, do whatever we want, not get anywhere close to water... we can do basically anything!" Ladybug got out of Chat's grip and went to the now messy bed he made and started to clean it. "Well then, you won't have a long life," she said as he went to the window.

Chat looked at her puzzled as she explained. "You have no one to keep you safe. Tomorrow you could get killed. And who would even know let alone care," she said as she arraigned the pillows. "You see, that's the thing," Chat said as he walked towards her and ruffled her hair. "We strays have so much street smarts we avoid anything life threatning things come to us." Ladybug rolled her eyes at Chat's pride filled voice. _He's just a big flirt_ , Ladybug said to herself.

Suddenly Chat looked at her like he had an idea in his head. "What?" "Come with me," he said as he went back onto the platform outside the window. "Be a stray? No thanks," Ladybug said as she walked to the window to shut it but the charming cat wasn't done yet. "Come on! It's easy! All I need to do is bite off that pesky collar. So stay still and we'll run away together." "No!" "Come on! Don't you want to see the world and not just Paris? Well being a stray can do that for you!" Ladybug considered but shook her head. "I won't abandon my owner."

Chat smiled at her and walked towards her and lifted her chin to look at him. "I think I'm even more in love with you because of your stubbornness," he said to her. "Well, thank you for your honesty but I think your time here is up so please leave," she said as she pointed to the window. " _Comme vous le souhaitez_ , as you wish," he said as he jumped onto the platform but turned around to say on more thing to her. "By the way, I'll come back tomorrow night so you won't miss me."

With that Chat leaped to the next roof and disappeared into the night. Ladybug sighed as he grew out of sight, feeling a slight emptiness from this cat creatures departure. _Maybe it won't be so bad to go out into the city tomorrow night with him,_ she thought. And even though he couldt hear her, she still spoke. " And I can't wait, _mon ami noir_. My black friend." She closed the window, turned the lights back off, and turned into a cat on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Chat Noir kept on going till e was sure he was out of sight then turned into his cat form and went back to see if she was still there. When he arrived, he was just in time to hear her say "And I can't wait, _mon ami noir_. My black friend." Chat smiled as she closed the windows and the lights go out. He turned back into a human and considered looking to see if he knew her in cat form but thought better of it and left.

He went to a now closed market place and took a few forgotten foods and ate them on a tall building with a great view of the Eifel Tower. He ate and thought about the beautiful girl named Ladybug and hopped that she'll change her mind about being a stray by tomorrow night. After he finished he lied on his back and looked at the starry sky. He wondered if Ladybug actually had the life she said she did or if she was just bluffing. But he guessed he had to think that way because he was never treated in the way she had described.

He put his hands under his head and closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about traveling the world with the girl he loves. Later he woke from finishing the dream only to find it was still dark out and barely any time had passed. He looked down and recognized the building as Songbird's home. _Maybe I'll just say hi and tell her about it to pass the time. But I won' tell her that Ladybug is a stray._ Chat looked though each window till he saw the blue cat eared and tailed, winged girl laying on the floor looking bored out of her mind and tapped the glass till he got her attention. She walked to him with an expression of 'Help me' on her face.

* * *

Songbird flew across the sky then spotted a man on a bench asleep and flew down to him. She saw that he had a watch and realized it was late. _Mom and dad are probably freaking right now,_ she thought as she took off and headed home. When she got there she turned into a cat and walked towards the dinning area. She sneaked in and started eating, thinking she was in the clear. Boy was she wrong.

After dinner she went to her room but her parents stopped her. "Where were you? We were getting worried," her mother said. "I can take care of myself, you know." "But you could've been hurt," her father said. "I'm half bird, I can just fly away." "But our owners could've seen you as a bird," her mother said. "But they didn't. When will you see I can take care of myself?" "When you're older." "You always say that." Songbird turned around and continued to walk to her room. When she got there and closed the door, she turned into a human.

She paced around and wanted something to do. She wanted to leave but there would be guards out. She lied on the floor and stared at the ceiling till she heard a tap on her window. She looked out to see Chat looking through her window. "Hi Chat," she said as she opened the window for him. "What are you doing here?" "Well, I just woke after finishing an amazing dream then found out who's roof I was sleeping on." "Aaaannndd?" "And I wanted to mention that I met the most beautiful cat girl ever." Songbird raised an eyebrow.

Chat noticed her look of disbelief and rolled his eyes. "Her name is Ladybug and she has the most beautiful blue eyes." "I'm surprised her name isn't 'Love Bug'," she teased. Chat glared at her then walked to a bowl of fruit her parents brought her and took an apple and bit into it. "Hmmm. Her fur?" "Purest of white." "Eyes?" "Dreamy blue." "What did she wear?" "A pure white fluffy dress, long ladybug sweater, and red and black flats." "Wow, you really were paying attention to her." "Yup. Plus she's stubborn." "Oh, then you won't have a chance." "Hey!"

Songbird laughed at him as he finished the apple and left. Suddenly she felt lonely and continued to lay on the floor and stared at the ceiling. Her friends were busy and none of the staff will take time off to play with a cat. She sighed as she turned into a cat and went to bed, wanting something to do other than lie around in the night waiting fir morning.

* * *

Mayor Bourgeois looked out the window in his office, his hands fidgety. "Daddy!" The sound of his daughter Chloe entering distracted him from the worry of what will happen soon. "What is it, Chloe?" "Can I have money for the mall?" "Sure," he said as he went back to worrying and as his daughter left with some money. In a few days something would happen with all the animal human will take place." I thought he ha disappeared. But just at the right time, he will help." The mayor went to his desk and signed a few papers as the night went by.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry this chapter is a little short.**

 **Been having writers block for a while.**

 **So tell me what you think, don't be shy!**

 **So I guess I kinda left you at a cliffhanger so you guys will have to wait a while because I have to update a few of my stories.**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **Bye!**


End file.
